


If only they knew

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: If only Arashi knew. Would things have turned out differently?





	

Five young boys stood at the backstage of the Music Station set. They were young alright, but inexperienced they were not.

Well, at least, they were supposed to be experienced.

They have been on the show numerous times after all. As back dancers and what not. But this time it was different. They would be on their own. The spot light out be on them. They have moved from the background to the foreground. They have graduated from being a back dancer, to being ones that have back dancers. From dancing to their senior’s songs, they now have a song to call their own. Even if it was just that one song, for now anyway.

They gasped as they entered the set for the rehearsal. 嵐. The huge and beautifully written kanji stared down at them, making them feel small as they stood in awe of the the magnificent set. Never mind that the set was for specially built for them and the kanji represented something that would tie all five of them together for the rest of their lives. They didn’t know its significance then anyway.

It was their first performance on TV as a group, and even Johnny-san was there to watch them.

“You-tachi!” Johnny barked. “Take off the outer jacket! It’s hideous!”

Nervously they obeyed. Stripping off the outer layer to reveal the transparent costumes below.

Johnny eyed them from head to toe.

“That looks so much better. We’ll go with this,” said Johnny as he nodded in approval.

They nodded. They didn’t have a choice anyway. Ohno bit his lip nervously as covered his nipples. The rest followed suit. It was embarrassing but what could they say? He was the big boss and they were barely idols - still young, immature, and fresh into society. They were not even full fledge adults yet.

In time to come that would change. They would gain experience, mature, and Johnny too, would come to respect their ideas and decisions. But it wasn’t the case then.

Nervously they finished their final rehearsals. By some miracle they pulled if off without any mistakes. Johnny nodded approvingly. They could only hope that they didn’t screw up in the actual performance.

Kinky and Joshima gave them some advice in the backstage. Well, not particularly useful advice. But it was nice to be jusy talking with their senpai anyway. It gave them a sense of familiarity and reassurance.

In time to come they would be more relaxed among their seniors. They would be able to talk normally, crack jokes at their seniors expense even. But for now they were just too scared, too afraid of their seniors to do so.

In time to come, they too would be seniors themselves, giving advice (of varying levels of usefulness) to their juniors who had just debuted. But for now, they would still be on the receiving end.

 

Their live performance went by without a hitch. Johnny and their seniors alike congratulated them for a work well done.

The five boys sighed in relief as the changed out of their embarrassing see through raincoat costumes.

 

If only they knew how that one single kanji could change their lives forever.

"You-tachi, from tomorrow onwards you are Arashi."

If only they knew the full weight of those words. How permanent it would be. Then perhaps they would have ran away from it all. Perhaps Sho and Nino would have quit while they still could. And Ohno too. And Aiba and Jun might probably have been scared out of their wits.

If only they knew that they would be associated with Arashi forever. For the rest of their lives, till the day they die, and even after they die. They were just Ohno Satoshi, Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, and Matsumoto Jun no longer. They were Arashi's Ohno Satoshi. Arashi's Sakurai Sho. Arashi's Aiba Msaki. Arashi's Ninomiya Kazunari. Arashi's Matsumoto Jun. Bond, together, forever, till eternity. And eternity is one hell of a long time.

If only they knew their debut song would be such great importance. The song that bought them together. The song that they would sing in (almost) all their concerts. Their trademark, identifying song. No matter how they try and shake it off, it's still that one song that will symbolize them and haunt them forever.

If only they knew the impact the see through costumes would have on the rest of their lives, they might have begged Johnny to let them wear something else, or refused to have worn it even. But alas they did not know. And now those little pieces of plastic that successfully passed themselves off as 'clothes' will come back again and again to terrorize them. No matter how many sets of cool looking costumes they wore later on, it would still be the suke suke costumes that fans will forever remember.

If only they knew, things might have gone differently then.

If only they knew.

Thankfully they did not know.  



End file.
